Operation Get Two Blind Idiots To Fall In Love
by xprettylittleloverx
Summary: Aria and Spencer are hopelessly in love. Only problem is, they don't know it. Emily and Hanna do however, and they hatch a plan to get Aria and Spencer to admit their obvious feelings for one another. Sparia. With little Hannily. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**This was actually from a prompt that I got forever ago. Sorry it took so long to write. Comes from 'prettylittleliars39464' **

**Its a Sparia story but it contains Hannily **

"I cannot believe these two" Hanna rolls her eyes as she talks to her girlfriend Emily. Emily laughs at Hanna's annoyance. "Trust me, I'm just as annoyed by it as you are" Emily replies.

The two girls, along with Aria were sleeping over at the hasting house. Nothing out of the ordinary. Well, expect for Aria and Spencers content flirting and 'not so' subtle touches.

If you were to ask Aria and Spencer to describe their relationship they would simply say that they were best friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. However, if you watch the girls closely, and if your around them as often as Emily and Hanna are, you would know that there is something much more going on between the two girls.

They deny it every time the topic is brought up. "I love Aria as only a friend" Spencer would say. "I feel the same way as Spencer" Aria would add. Then the two would change the subject.

Those answers might be enough for everyone else. But not to Hanna. Or Emily for that matter. The two were determined to get the two to act on their obvious feelings they have for one another.

Hanna was certain they felt something for each other. Because best friends, don't hold hands _every_ time they walk somewhere together, and best friends don't kiss each other on the cheek _every _time they part ways, best friends don't call each other beautiful even if there only wearing sweat pants and hoodies, best friends don't sit on each others laps during movies, or share clothes, or share beds, or share food, or share makeup, or share_ everything. _And that was actually what Aria and Spencer would do.

Honestly Hanna and Emily thought they acted more like girlfriends then they do, and there actually together.

So now, as Hanna and Emily sit on the youngest Hastings daughters floor, curled up together, like girlfriends would be, they watch as Spencer pulls Aria closer to her on the bed, and wraps her arms around the tiny brunettes waist. Here Spencer and Aria are claiming they don't like each other, yet Spencer will happily spoon Aria whilst they are sleeping, and then wakeup and act as if what they were doing was nothing out of the ordinary.

"There totally in love" Hanna mumbles. "Just too blind to see it" She adds. As her and her girlfriend watch Aria sleepily cuddle deeper into Spencers embrace. "I think its cute" Emily quietly laughs, careful not to wake the other brunettes on the bed. "Cute? Nuh uh, I'll call it cute once the these two idiots actually admit they like each other" Hanna grumbles, turning over to meet her girlfriends gaze and no longer stare at her two friends spooning in bed.

Emily just smiles. "Maybe their just afraid to admit there feelings. I mean it did take us like a year before we knew we liked each other" Emily muses, while wrapping her arm around Hanna, pulling the two closer. Hanna nuzzles into the touch but she isn't done with the conversation yet. "Yeah, but we weren't clinging on to each other like one of us might drop dead at any moment before we got together, like these two" Hanna sighed. Emily held back a laugh from her girlfriends blunt sarcasm, and leaned down to kiss the blondes lips.

"Maybe they need a little push in the right direction" Emily suggests pulling back from Hannas lips. "Push in the right direction?" Hanna asks confused by the tanner girls words. "Come on you're Hanna Marin, I'm sure you can come up with some sort of master plan to get Aria and Spencer together" Emily finishes her thought, watching the as the blondes eyes light up at her words. "Yeah! We can trick them into admitting their feelings!" Hanna smiles, and earns yet another laugh from Emily. "I wouldn't say trick…just help them" Emily decides on her words and watches as Hanna is deep in though.

"Ok I think I have an idea!" Hanna says eventually with a glint in her eyes.

* * *

"Okay are you aware of the plan?" Hanna asks her girlfriend as the two sit in the Marin's kitchen. "Yes Hanna we've gone over it like four times now" Emily rolls her eyes. "Okay well lets text them then" Hanna says grabbing her phone from her purse while Emily grabs her on phone out of her sweater pocket.

Hanna's plan was actually quite simple. Hanna was going to tell Aria that she set her up on a blind date. While Emily would say the same thing to Spencer. What Aria and Spencer didn't know though, was that they were getting set up with each other.

Hanna and Emily had spent an hour setting up a picnic for the two by Spencers lake house. They needed the date to be special. They couldn't just drop them off at some restaurant, there was too much of an opportunity for one of them to bail if they did that. So instead, they would drop them off 20 minutes away from rosewood at Spencers lake house, so the two would have to stay wether they wanted too or not.

Hanna texted Aria telling her about the date and asking her to meet her at the blondes house so Hanna could drive her there. While Hanna did this. Emily texted Spencer telling her about the date and telling her that she set everything up at her lake house and told her to be there by 7:00.

Emily and Hanna knew that Spencer wouldn't be late and would be there right at 7:00. So Hanna planned on dropping off Aria at 7:05, leaving her to find Spencer on her own while Hanna drove away quickly no allowing Aria to see Spencer, chicken out and jump back into the car.

Even Hanna had to admit it wasn't the most full proof plan, but it would have to do. She just hoped that Spencer and Aria took the date seriously and didn't just turn it into what they call 'best friends' hanging out.

Both girls got texts back telling them that the brunettes were in. Spencer would make her way to the lake house, while Aria was on her way to Hannas house. "Okay, lets start operation, 'Get two blind idiots to fall in love' Hanna stated. Smiling proudly at what she liked to call her 'well thought of' name. Emily just rolled her eyes and stood up from the kitchen stool she was seated in. "Whatever you say" She replied.

* * *

"Seriously? Your just going to drop me off in the middle of nowhere with a complete stranger out there somewhere" Aria asked once herself and Hanna pulled up to the lake house. "Okay first, its not the middle of nowhere its Spencer's lake house, and second, trust me you can trust the person whose out there waiting for you" Hanna rolled her eyes at Arias nervous behaviour. _Just wait. _Hanna thought to herself.

Aria glared at Hanna. "You're sure this is ok with Spencer right, I mean using her lake house" Aria asked. "Yup one hundred precent, now get out, I definitely know that your mysterious date doesn't like it when people are late" Hanna winked at Aria. And Aria just sighed. "Fine, I'm going, but if I get murdered tonight, I'm blaming you" Aria said opening the car door and getting out. "Fine by me, but trust me you're not going to get murdered" The blonde said. "Have fun" Hanna smiled, and Aria then shut the car door watching as Hanna quickly drove off.

"This is so weird" Aria sighed to herself, after recalling the blondes weird behaviour thats was accruing during the whole car ride. Aria turned around to look up at the big Hastings lake house. A place she's been at many times, but has never felt as un easy at the place then she did now.

Aria eventually built up enough courage to start walking to the back of the house. Where Hanna had said the picnic, and her mystery date should be waiting.

Aria trusted Hanna. But she still had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach at the whole situation. She kept walking making it too the back of the house and her eyes fell upon a large blanket with a picnic basket on top. But where was her date?

She walked a little closer but stooped once she saw the back of a familiar girl, who was sat near the end of the lake. All of Aria's uneasy feelings and nerves immediately disappeared once her eyes felt upon Spencer. Spencer was safe. She always has been for Aria.

But realization soon hit Aria. Hanna had set her up with Spencer. Aria rolled her eyes._ This was such a Hanna move. _She thought to herself. Both, Hanna and Emily had been bugging her and Spencer about being a little 'too' close for as long as Aria can remember. And quite frankly Aria is surprised that she didn't figure out what Hanna was up too earlier.

Aria sighed for yet another time this night and walked up to Spencer, who still hadn't noticed the presences of the other girl. "Spencer" Aria said quietly when she reached the girl. Spencer turned around, confusion written all of her face. She stood up to meet Aria. "Aria?" Spencer said, standing in front of the shorter girl. "What are you-" Spencer cut herself off, and her confused face quickly filled with the realization that Aria just had moments ago. "I should have known this was what Emily was up too, she was acting so sketchy about the whole thing" Spencer said, laughing at herself. "Same with Hanna" Aria smiled.

"I guess we should call them or-" Aria began only for Spencer to interrupt. "We can get back at Hanna and Emily tomorrow, in the mean time, I believe we have a picnic to have" Spencer smiled at Aria. And casually strode past Aria to make her way to the blanket.

"Wait. You still want to?" Aria asked surprised as she followed Spencer. "Of course, we can't just let it go to waste" Spencer said and sat down on the blanket. Aria however didn't sit, she stayed standing, across from Spencer. "But, im not some super hot mystery date…I'm just me" Aria said looking down a little. Spencer laughed at Aria's comment and sudden shyness. "Well, _just you_ is a pretty good date to me" Spencer said sincerely. And she reached out to Aria, taking her hand and pulling her down to the blanket so Aria was forced to sit too.

"You mean it?" Aria asked once she sat, facing Spencer. "Definitely" Spencer nodded. Aria smiled. "Well you're not to bad yourself" She said her regular self coming back and her shy insecure self leaving. Spencer once again laughed.

* * *

The two girls ate the food that Hanna and Emily had put together and now found themselves sitting at the edge of the lake, just as Spencer was doing before Aria showed up. Aria's head laid on Spencers shoulder and Spencer's arm wrapped around Aria's waist. This was a position that both girls had been in together many times, but for some reason it felt different this time. It didn't just feel like two friends cuddling up in a platonic way. It felt like something more.

"You look really beautiful, Ar" Spencer said, swallowing down her nerves as she spoke. She had called Aria beautiful thousands of times before, but this time she was nervous as she said it. She wanted Aria to really believe her words. Because Spencer had never been more sincere and certain of them then now.

"You do too, Spence" Aria replied the same nerves washing over her when she spoke. Both girls could sense that this wasn't just like every other time they hung out. This was much more.

Spencer moved her gaze from the pretty lake in front of her, down too the pretty girl in her arms. Spencer found herself staring at Aria's soft pink lips, and found herself wanting to taste them.

Sensing that the taller brunette was watching her, Aria moved her gaze to meet Spencer's. And Aria could see that Spencer was slowly leaning in.

"Aria" Spencer breathed out when the two's faces was only inches apart. "Y-Yes" Aria stuttered, as her eyes fixed on the soft lips in front of her own. "Im going to kiss you now" Spencer said, before quickly leaning in the rest of the way and capturing Aria's lips.

Both girls felt as if fireworks were exploding all around them, as their lips finally met. It took a moment to get in sync. But once they did there lips moved perfectly together. Spencer was soon dragging her tongue across Aria's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Aria allowed in seconds.

The two explored each others mouths for what felt like hours to them, but was only minutes. When they finally pulled apart, they kept there foreheads pressed together, while the breathed heavily trying to catch there breaths. "Hey Aria?" Spencer asked. "Yeah Spence?" Aria replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**Well there it is. I honestly don't know if I want to continue this or not. I think it might be good as just a one-shot but I could definitely try to add a few more chapter. Idk…Review if you want more:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of people asked for a second chapter so I felt like I had to write one. So Here it Is!**

**Review Please! **

* * *

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" _

"_Yes" _

* * *

Spencer and Aria were now together, and they couldn't be happier. They were so excited to actually be in a relationship, to be able to kiss and hold hands and gaze into each others eyes, as more then friends. They were also looking forward to being able to hang out with Hanna and Emily without feeling awkward and like they interrupted a date or something, because now they could all go on double dates.

However, they still needed to get back at Hanna and Emily for their plan. Although the two girls are happy they are together and have Hanna and Emily to thank for that, they are still upset for being set-up. So they made a plan.

"Were never going to pull this off" Aria laughed as her and Spencer sat in the Montgomery daughter's bedroom. Spencer crossed the bedroom to meet Aria who was sitting on her bed, and leaned down to kiss the shorter brunettes lips.

"Yeah we will" Spencer breathed when she pulled back. "Not if you keep doing stuff like that" Aria stated, with a smile on her face from Spencers kiss.

Their plan was to make Hanna and Emily think that they ruined their friendship and that the two brunettes were now fighting. Evil plan, and they knew it. But it was all in good fun and they wouldn't carry it on for more than a day or two. Mostly because the two didn't think they could fake fight for that long without kissing each other.

"What you want me to stop kissing you?" Spencer asked, as she faked being hurt. Aria didn't reply but instead sat up to meet Spencer's lips in yet another kiss.

"Never" Aria said pulling back. Spencer smiled for the fiftieth time that day. Nothing could make Spencer smile more then when Aria would say cheesy romantic things like that.

"Good, cause I'm not going to" Spencer said trying to act as charming as possible. She knew how much of a hopeless romantic Aria was and loved to make her swoon with words. Just as Aria did to Spencer.

Before the two could lean back into another kiss, a cell phone buzzing interrupted them. Spencer grabbed her phone and read the text from Emily asking where she was, as it was getting dangerously close to the two brunettes being late for school. Before Spencer could reply saying she would be there soon, another text came in right after only this time from Hanna.

**Hanna: R U late cuz U were totally gettin it on with Aria last night? ;) **

Spencer laughed at the blonde's words before showing Aria the text. "There going to be in for quite the surprise" Aria smirked after reading the text. "Yes they are" Spencer said while she started typing back. "Mine as well start now, right?" She said as she showed Aria her reply to Hanna.

**Spencer: No Hanna, thats never going to happen how many times do we have to tell you and Em that? **

"This is going to be seriously hard, acting like I hate you" Aria frowned. "Its just one day, babe, then we can tell them how happy we really are" Spencer reassured the shorter girl, and kissed her cheek. "Okay Spence" Aria agreed and the two finally got up, heading out to go to school.

* * *

Emily and Hanna sat together in the court yard, waiting for their friends, wanting to hear about how last night went. Assuming that it went well, until Hanna received a text from Spencer however that put both Emily and Hanna on edge, and making them very nervous.

"What do you think happened?" Emily asked. "I don't know, do you think everything is still the same between them?" Hanna sighed. Emily looked at the text that was still open on Hanna's phone on more time. "Well judging by this text, I don't think anything happened" Emily said sadly.

"Great the plan failed, now what?" Hanna said frustrated. "Maybe they really, actually don't like each other?" Emily mused. "What! Are you crazy they are hopelessly in love and you know it" Hanna said loudly. Emily sighed. "If they didn't realize their feelings for one another while having a picnic in the moonlight by a beautiful sparkling lake, I don't think there ever going too" Emily said to Hanna.

Before the blonde could reply, Spencer appeared and sat down next to them. "Hey Spencer, how are _things" _Hanna said hopeful, while nudging the taller girl. Spencer rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you two, seriously, setting me and Aria up like that wasn't cool" Spencer mumbled. Both Emily and Hanna furrowed their brows. "Where is Aria?" Emily asked. "How should I know?" Spencer asked annoyed.

"Uh you should know because you two are literally unseparatable, and always know where the other one is" Emily said. "Yeah its actually quite annoying" Hanna added. "Yeah well, I don't know where she is, so sorry" Spencer said. Hanna and Emily exchanged a worried glance towards one another.

* * *

"You should have seen there faces! Were seriously freaking them out" Spencer said holding back her laughter, as her and Aria stand in the girls washroom, between classes.

Aria held back laughter now as well. "Don't you think were being mean Spencer?" Aria asked, even though she was finding the situation funny and knew Hanna and Emily deserved it, she couldn't help but still feel bad. "Few more hours, baby, then we'll tell them truth" Spencer said and placed her hands on Aria's waist and leaned down to kiss the shorter girl.

This kiss was longer then the others. Spencer's tongue gently ran over Aria's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Aria granted. Their tongues gently explored one anthers mouths for a few more moments, before they pulled away for air.

Both girls held goofy smiles once their mouths were no longer connected. The two stayed in each others embrace a little longer before a bell rang, signalling the two to get to class. They sighed, said goodbyes and made their separate ways to class.

Upon arriving to Math, Aria met Hanna in the class and took her usual seat next to the blonde. "Hey Aria" Hanna said. _Ok, acting time, Aria. _The brunette thought to herself as she answered Hanna. "Uh Hi Han" Aria said, with a slight annoyed tone in her voice. "Um how'd did things go with Spencer?" Hanna asked carefully, afraid of getting the same answers she got from Spencer. Aria met eyes with Hanna, and gave her a hurt look. "Not…great" She spoke slowly. She was trying to act as sad and disappointed as possible but seeing the guilty look on the blonde's face almost broke the brunette.

"Listen, Ar, me and Emily are really sorry, we didn't mean to ruin your friendship with Spencer or anything..we just thought you guys needed a push to get together" Hanna explained a sad look all over her face.

Aria was breaking slowly, she couldn't keep the charade up and let Hanna think that she ruined her and Spencers relationship, that was just to cruel, but at the same time, she didn't want to let Spencer down.

"Uhh, well, its ok, Han-" Aria started saying, but the shorter girl broke down before getting her words out. "Ok, I can't do this anymore. Hanna, me and Spencer are together, were just messing with you and Emily to get you back for setting us up" Aria spilled with a relieved sigh. "What! You guys are together!" Hanna shouted excitedly, drawing the attention of a couple students in the classroom. "Shhh! Will you keep it down!" Aria said nervously. "Oh my god! I can't believe it! You and Spencer, finally! And me and Emily are _totally _getting you two back for this!" Hanna said, much quieter. Aria smiled. "I'd like to see you try" She smirked.

* * *

Lunch rolled around and by now Hanna had sent multiple texts to Emily about Aria and Spencers 'game' and all four girls knew about the conversation Hanna and Aria had in math class.

"I can't believe you broke that easily" Spencer rolled her eyes, while putting her arm around Aria at the lunch table. "I can't believe you didn't break earlier! Seriously how did you not crack this morning?" Aria asked.

"I can't believe you two thought it would be a good idea to keep this from us in the first place!" Emily said. "Yeah, Just wait until we get you back its going to be so amazing" Hanna stated, while she cuddled up into Emily.

All four girls laughed. "This is actually kinda great, now the four of us can hang out and we don't have to watch you two be so obviously into each other and act like you're not" Emily said.

"Yeah and you guys don't have to be the awkward tag alongs to all our dates" Hanna winked at the two brunettes. "Great can't wait" Spencer rolled her eyes, in a jokingly way.

"So, double date tonight, right?"

"Of course"

* * *

**Okay well theres chapter 2. Not sure if I'll continue, I don't really know what else I could write. I could write the double date, but would you guys still be interested in reading more? Review please :) **


End file.
